


Green Green Grass

by MooseFeels



Series: In the Garden of Your Love [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Mild Angst, gardener!dean, teenage!castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Green Grass

The wisteria blooms and Dean doesn't see Castiel for about three days, and then he gets worried. He'd normally hear something from him by now- a note or something. There's been nothing, though. Just a hole in Dean's life. 

Dean convinced the head of staff that he needed more help in the garden, and that his brother was just the man to do it. It didn't take much convincing- to Ellen Harvelle's eyes, Dean's a  maddeningly low maintenance employee. Making room in the budget for another body where once had been more fertilizer (not really needed, honestly) and a maid with sticky fingers (Dean had never really liked Bella) was easy. It also means that the staff can work towards bringing the old orchard at the back of the property back to life. It also means that Sam has his own place- it's a fixer upper and the air conditioning is always on the fritz, but it's Sam's space.

It also means that Castiel sleeps over pretty much every night.

Dean's heart leaps when he hears a knock on his door. He hopes, intensely, that it's Castiel.

It's Sam, though, sun-worn and covered in dust. He wipes his brow and says, "Dude, did you know about Castiel's asthma?"

He feels like his stomach plummets when he says, "His what?"

Which is how Dean winds up scaling the trellis outside of Castiel's balcony and knocking on the door, urgently.

When he opens the door, Castiel is pale and peaky looking. His hair is a mess. He's wearing the grey shirt and sweats he usually sleeps in. He smiles, but then his face falls guiltily. 

"Dean!" He rasps, surprised. "Dean, I'm so sorry!" His voice is much thicker and deeper than Dean remembers. It's lower, too- hardly over a wheezing whisper. 

"Why didn't you tell me you had asthma?" Dean asks. "Why didn't you tell me? What if you'd gotten sick?"

Castiel looks away from him, bites his lip. He looks like he's about to cry. He looks like a scolded child. 

Dean practically lunges at him, pulling him into a close hug. "I'm sorry," he says. "I'm sorry, I was just so scared. I thought...I thought I'd done something wrong and never wanted to see me again."

Castiel's hands rest on either side of his heart, and his nails scratch into his t-shirt. He leans heavily on Dean, and soon he feels the wet spot where Castiel has started to cry. 

"I didn't want you to change," he sobs. "They find out and they all change and they treat me different. They think I can't do anything, that I'm some delicate flower  or something and they leave, they all leave me." He looks up and his blue eyes have heavy bags from exhaustion and are red-rimmed from crying. "I thought you would find out and you would go."

Dean shakes his head, laughing. "Angel," he says. "Angel you ain't getting rid of me." He buries his nose in Castiel's hair, and it misses the floral ghost of the blooms he usually tucks behind his ears. The lack of it make Dean hurt a little, like Castiel is missing something that marks him as Dean's. The thought is strangely primal and possessive, and it frightens Dean. 

It doesn't frighten him as much as hearing a stranger's voice say, "Really, now, I expected Gabriel to be screwing the staff but not you, Castiel."


End file.
